Vandook Lithage
Vandook Lithage was a powerful and fearsome Sith Lord who lived through the later stages of the Rise of the Empire Era and up and through what would become known as the Legacy Era and into what is now the Jedi vs Sith Era. Known well for being utterly ruthless and cruel, this nefarious Sith Lord would strike fear and havoc throughout the universe in some of the most twisted and divious ways. As well as a skilled pilot and tactical commander, the man who became known as Darth Massacre, was deadly with his typical coupling of two lightsabers, and with the use of the dark side of the force. Darth Massacre would serve his time as a lowly and lesser known Sith throughout many stages of noted conflicts in the past, not making his name truly known throughout the galaxy until the late Legacy Era and throughout the Jedi vs Sith Era. Biography Troubled Beginnings Born to a Kiffar father and a Chev mother, Vandook spent the first three years of his life in Superlaser City of the planet of Dubrillion. There, he and his twin brother, Alec, would live happily through their oral stages of their psychological development. The brothers would do everything together as it seemed that their lives revolved around the happiness of the other. In fact, as both children had shown a certain sensitivity to the force, yet they were far from the graces of the Jedi, the father, known to many simply as Stou, had made plans to move them to a planet within their domain and have them take the first steps into initation as a However, trouble would inevitably strike which would stray the boy from his graceful path. On a Thursday, deep into the hottest days of the seasonal Summer, it had been reported that three fugutives had broken free of the confines of the city's prison compound and worse last seen heading deep into the city. The three fugitives were standing on death row in that prison and, not wanting to have their lives taken without humane recognition, had broken free, killing a hand full of prison guards in the process. Families within the limits of the city had been warned and a curfew had been place until the men could be aprehended. Late that night, just as the family was wrapping things up, a knock was heard on the door and when the father approached it carrying the child, the knock came again. Then again. The father was wary and as such, sat Vandook down, motioning for him to go to his mother's side which he did. When the door was opened, the three fuming fugitives, scruffy, grizzled-looking Epicanthix men, Stou was met with a blaster pistol to the underside of his jaw with the finger on the sensitive trigger and as the mother saw the situation, along with the twins who were cowering behind her, her fear grew. There was absolutely no way that this matter could be solved on a pacifistic level. Soon enough, the bolts from the pistol began to fly and the father was gunned down. Killed instantly. The twins brought out in a crying fuss and that only fueled the aggressive behaviors of the men and soon enough one of the three men had made it to the mother and had begun brutally beating her and after some time of doing so, not only with his fist, but with whatever he could find, the mother's life had fled from. Knowing that this would soon had the authorities righ on their heels, they panicked and fled, the leader snatching Alec in the process and leaving Vandook in a pool of his parents' blood. When the authorities came at the notice of a concerned neighbor who hear the fuss and banter in the Lithage's home, it would be too late for catching the three escapees before they had their full head start and they had a great margin by this time. A Heart Replace By Demons With the death of the boy's parents in cold blood, Vandook would be forever scarred, both emotionally and psychologically. They had been taken from the child and such an important stage of his psychological development and without the loving care of his parents, the boy inside would inevitably die. Vandook would be taken into foster care for a short time where he exiled himself from the rest of the children there, both girls and boys. It would seem that no one would be able to speak to the boy nor express any form of compassion toward that he would not reject. Wary eyes were all about throughout the community of the foster home. However, Vandook would only spend a few weeks over a month there before a family, the neighboring couple that had notified the authorities to the incident at the home of the Lithage's, would arrive at the foster home and legally adopt the distressed child. Though the family environment would be loving and kind, Vandook was far too corrupted by his hatred and utter depressed state of being to be helped by the family. It would become so bad that Vandook would frequently sketch portraits that enveloped death and mutilation and it would cause fear and anxiety to the family as a whole. The next several years of his life would be spent in such a manner and would show no psychological improvement. The foster parents, now truly concerned with their adopted son, forced the young boy into counciling sessions to try and discover the source of the boy's issues. Unfortunately, this would only add to them and in just over a year, when the boy was into his adolesence at the age of fourteen, he would act on his urges and lusts for blood. First Blood With the persistant nagging and expressed concern that was put forth in an overwhelming abundance, the boy simply couldn't handle it anymore. Along with the counciling sessions that had been force on him, things were just completely overbearing. He wouldn't be able to hold such feelings of aggression back and early into a Summer's day, he had mutilated the body of each of his foster parents, leaving their blood puddling up to soak the carpet in a scene much like that of his parents' deaths, just eleven years in the past to the day.